A Slytherin's Tale
by Shezmerelda
Summary: From the day Harry Potter stepped into Hogwarts, another shadowed in his glory - this is HIS story.


**A Slytherin's Tale:**

_**The Story of Draco Malfoy…**_

It wasn't easy growing up. Yes, I had my wealth, I had my parents, I had a prestigious and noble background. From the outset, you would say I was a "spoilt rich boy" but I had my demons too.

I was told from an early age my purpose. I was destined for great things. My father would tell me I would be respected & feared, powerful beyond compare but there was one thing that stopped me. Potter! That goody two shoes, the dumb luck hero of my generation. I was told of his existence when I was growing up; I was told he was to destroy our Wizarding World as we knew it and turn magic upside down. I had not seen this kid but I knew I hated him, I had been raised to hate him and that was exactly what I did.

My parents were very respected in the Wizarding World, my father worked for the Ministry and my mother was a notable witch too. They never showed much emotion towards each other. I would sometimes notice a simple hand touch or a stroking of the cheek but most of the time, they were unaffectionate. My father was strict in my upbringing, disciplined if I was wrong and I was often wrong in many things. My mother was more gentle in her approach, I sensed she feared my father and tended to stay away when it came to discipline. I remember when I was young I cried a lot, mostly out of pain, but I would never be comforted though. My mother would watch through tear-filled eyes as I wrote 100 lines using the blood quill "I welcome the Dark Lord & embrace his glorious future".

So before I had reached school, I was trained to be a Slytherin, I had the desire for greatness and had no qualms about how to go about it, I revelled in the stories of the Dark Lord and was giddy at the prospect of his return and being a Death Eater, my parents made it sound so amazing. But there was another side of me, one my parents did not know about.

I was about 9 or 10 when I met her, she was friendly, fiercely intelligent and fiery to boot. I would often notice her explosion of mousy brown hair first, before I was taken aback, as always, by her eyes - they were a muddy brown colour, but what I loved was that they were alive with curiosity and wonder. They gleamed whenever she would talk about things she had read. Hermione; she was perfect! Hadn't learnt a thing about magic but she could do things not even a 2nd year could do! She didn't know how she was doing it of course and I couldn't tell her either, I could only watch with awe as she would turn flowers into butterflies and they would flutter around me.

The only problem was she was muggle born and therefore, my parents said, was impure, dirty, a mudblood & I couldn't be seen around her. I had this want to be near her all the time but fate had other plans for us.

Things took a turn after her 11th birthday; she had finally received her letter from Hogwarts and was off to Diagon Alley to get her books. I was excited! We would be together, away from my parents, we could talk all we wanted. She had the intelligence to be a Slytherin that's for sure. It was just unfortunate however, that we bumped into each other at Olivander's.

"Draco!" she beamed and came running up to me, my heart pounded as I turned to see my parents' disapproving looks. "Looks like we're off to Hogwarts together!" She chimed "Have you got your wand, yet?" I panicked; I was facing my dream and my nightmare all at once. Either way, I had to respond and whatever way I responded would seal my destiny for the next 6 years.

"Granger, why on EARTH do you think it's appropriate to talk to me?! Why are you even here? You're not a Witch; you're a mudblood, a filthy unclean mudblood who happens to have been gifted with magic that you have no right in possessing"

Hermonie's face dropped, the hurt in her eyes was unbearable. I could hear the gasps from the other witches & wizards, offended by my cursing.

"Now, now, Draco" said my father gushing with sincerity but unveiling a smirk that said otherwise "that is no way to talk to anyone, no matter what their status" and he placed his hand on my shoulder, I felt a soft squeeze, it was the first ounce of warmth from my father I've had in a long time and I couldn't relish it, I could only hope that Hermione was smart enough to understand why I said what I said.

Tears welling in her big brown eyes, she was stung badly by my words and understood that I had chosen my heritage rather than friendship. She said shakily but defiantly "Sorry, Draco & thank you for reminding me of my place" and stormed out of Olivander's.

Still reeling from the encounter, I could hear my heart thudding in my ears. "Good job, Draco" my father whispered and patted me lightly on the shoulder I looked up at him and smiled, despite this pain in my chest, I smiled - I had made my parents proud and that is all that mattered now.

***Hogwarts Express***

It had been a few weeks since I saw Hermione at Olivander's, we hadn't spoken since then. I entered the Express and sat in coach by myself, hoping Hermione would notice and sit with me. It wasn't long before the train filled up and Crabbe & Goyle found me alone "Whatcha, Draco!" said Crabbe. I desperately loathed those two, their intelligence was far to be desired but they were of a pure-blood line and their parents were friends of my parents. They proved themselves to be good henchmen and I kept them around, mainly for my protection. They sat themselves down and were talking about things they had heard about Hogwarts, stories of trolls, deadly third floors, a secret basement etc...Obviously nonsense, their conversation faded as I stared out to the corridor watching new & old students walking past.

I saw her, that bushy brown hair was unmistakeable, she turned her head and saw me looking, I smiled. Her eyes were cold and no smile was returned she looked through me and treated like I wasn't even there. I listened back into Crabbe & Goyle's conversation and it was then I heard them say "it's Harry Potter" -There he was, walking past like he owned the God damn train, I knew what he looked like from how my parents described him, messy black hair, stupid round glasses and that scar. This wasn't the first time I had seen him though, I met him briefly in Madam Malkin's Robes, I spoke to him about trying to keep Hogwarts clean of dirty blood, it wasn't until afterwards I realised who I was talking to, the kid I had been programmed to hate, he gave me a weary smile as he walked past. Poor pathetic Potter, he had no idea what he was getting into.

***Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry***

We left the train and were met by the half giant and half oaf, Hagrid - I met him once before when I came with my father to Hogwarts, he was meeting the Headmaster to discuss something about a new Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher. I don't remember much of the conversation, I just remember staring out into the Quiddich fields and imagining I was the Slytherin Seeker. The conversation ended with Professor Dumbledore agreeing to my father's demands and my father dragging me out of the Headmaster's office, I turned back to the Professor, who looked back at me with a smile; it was a strange smile as his eyes looked concerned. His half moon spectacles glinted as he said "...and I'll see you in September, Draco, no doubt" and gave me a little wave - I liked him, he seemed nice and I had a feeling he would be a good Headmaster. I managed to give him a smile back and lifted my hand to wave before I was forced down the staircase.

As we were walking to the gate, I was dragging myself along and kicking some stones as I went, I heard my father muttering about "Dumbledore's incompetence" when suddenly I heard "HEY, don't do that" and that's when I saw Hagrid bounded towards me "You should not have done that" he said "you're hurtin' the puffskeins" I looked down and saw several wild puffskeins bouncing around my feet a couple looking slightly worse for wear as I had been kicking them by accident "oops, sorry" I mumbled.

"Don't apologise to HIM, Draco" my father chimed "Reubus Hagrid has no right to speak like that to his superiors" - I took one last look at Hagrid and the Hogwarts castle and thought to myself it wouldn't be long until I returned.

So here I was, a few months later, Hagrid staring at me, obviously recognised me - I did my best to give him my" looking down at inferiors" look and he simply shook his head, turned towards the crowd and asked for all the first years to get to the boats.

I saw her walk past me as we headed to the boats, she didn't even look back at me. It was then I saw her get in a boat with HIM, Harry Stupid Glasses Potter?! So, not only did I lose the girl, I lost her to that git? I devised a plan, if I could befriend Potter, maybe he would be in Slytherin with me & Hermione, MAYBE if I keep my friends close and my enemies closer - things will start to fall into place and Hermione will start to be my friend again. It sounded brilliant in theory, who wouldn't want a friend who's rich and has powerful parents?

All the first years walked into the castle, a terrified swarm of trembling 11 year olds looking around at their new home – I fought my way through the crowd, Crabbe & Goyle following behind, and made my way to Harry Potter. I saw that he was talking to a Weasley. Weasleys! My father told me about them, hanging round with muggles, blood traitors; they were poor, unkempt and just a ghastly family in general. The only reason they were remotely accepted was that they were pure-blood. I said to Potter "I'm Draco, this is Crabbe and Goyle, and you'll soon find out that some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there" I smirked and gifted my hand for Potter to shake. I looked up I saw Hermoine; she looked at me and shook her head woefully.

"No thanks" Potter retorted, rebutting my attempts for an alliance, "I think I will pick my own friends" and he walked off into the Great Hall. Such a stupid move, I thought as I proceeded into the Great Hall with Crabbe & Goyle following dutifully behind.

***The Sorting Hat***

I must admit, even I was taken aback by the grandeur of the Great Hall, enchanted ceilings, floating candles, tapestries of the four houses and the golden podium where Professor Dumbledore stood. I stared longingly at the Slytherin Tapestry; I wanted so much to be in that house and to make my parents proud. Dumbledore welcomed the first years and introduced Professor McGonagall to begin the sorting procedure.

The first years were told by Professor McGonagall to stand while the other students were seated on their house table. She presented the sorting hat and there were a couple of gasps from some students, probably mudbloods, as McGonagall explained the sorting of students.

Students were then called to sit and be sorted, "RAVENCLAW", "GRYFFINDOR", "SLYTHERIN", "HUFFLEPUFF" the sorting hat boomed, kids jumping off the stool and skipping to their chosen houses' table. Crabbe and Goyle were picked for Slytherin of course and I patiently waited for my name to be called.

"Hermione Granger" Professor McGonagall called, I held my breath as I watched her nervously step up to the hat, time slowed as the Sorting Hat was placed on her head; I stared intensely at the hat demanding it say Slytherin. The hat finally made its decision "GRYFFINDOR" it shouted. That pain in my chest was back, that crippling feeling of loss overwhelmed me all over again. I watched her as she smiled, she looked into the crowd and she saw me, it was though she felt the pain I felt and gave a look as if to say sorry.

The rest of the sorting procedure went quickly after that, I would sometimes look over at Hermione, sitting with the oh-so-righteous Gryffindors, she was talking and smiling and her eyes were alight as she spoke.

"Draco Malfoy" McGonagall called. It was my turn; now from what I've been told, the sorting hat chose my house within a matter of seconds however, I recall this differently. I walked up and sat on the stool, looking out over the students, then over to Hermione who had a worried look and her fingers crossed. My heart thudded and I tried to keep my mind focused to what I wanted. The sorting hat was placed on my head "Curious" said the sorting hat "You're meant to be Slytherin but you have a heart of a Gryffindor, the two usually don't go together…How would a typical Slytherin fair in a Gryffindor house?"

"What? No, Slytherin! I am meant to be in Slytherin" I thought as hard as I could "Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin" I repeated over & over again

"You're your parents through & through I see, a Slytherin to the bitter end. You could do great things in Gryffindor, Draco, you can change your path and you can make things right"

"Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin" I repeated.

"As you wish…" the sorting hat said and finally I was sorted "SLYTHERIN" the hat bellowed. I smiled and looked over at my table who were cheering me, I glanced back at Hermione, she looked sad, I can imagine she wanted me in Gryffindor and felt the pain I felt when the wrong house was called. I could only give her a look to say sorry. We had chosen our houses and had sealed our fate. My ideals of a life with her in it had diminished. I had no choice but to move on, besides, she WAS a mudblood.

Potter was placed in Gryffindor, I figured as much. Weasley obviously went in Gryffindor too; let the scum stay with the scum I surmised.

I found myself settled at the Slytherin table in between Crabbe and Goyle and opposite a pretty dark haired girl, she smiled at me, I reciprocated

"Hi, the name's Pansy, I think I can recognise a Malfoy when I see one" she cooed. She had that determined look; I could see she was interested in me because of my family's reputation, a typical Slytherin, someone I am meant to hang around with. As we were talking, the food finally appeared before us and Dumbledore spoke "Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! "Thank you!" a couple students giggled at this, I saw the precious Harry Potter talking to Percy, look at Dumbledore as if he was mad, Stupid Pothead Potter! I looked at the bountiful feast before me, my stomach groaned in wanting and I tucked in immediately.

I settled in nicely at the Slytherin table, chatting away with my new friends, bragging about my family's pull at this school, cramming in delicious Pumpkin Pasties into my mouth & some into my pocket for later. Once everyone had finished dessert, Dumbledore rose from his seat gestured with his hand and the food on the tables vanished, a couple more gasps from some mudbloods were heard, before Dumbledore addressed the Students again, he introduced the heads of the houses; I looked at Professor Snape with reverence. My parents spoke of him as a true genius, a hero among the pure-bloods, the Dark Lord's right hand man! I hadn't been told the full extent of why Snape was so idolised or why he was working with Dumbledore, Crabbe & Goyle had always imagined he was like an agent working for the Dark Lord, pretending to be good – though I believe the general opinion of the purest of blood, the honourable House of Black, was that Snape had in fact turned against the Dark Lord after the first wizarding war and most, like Aunt Bellatrix, called him a coward. Still, as Aunt Bellatrix's mind was rotting away in Azkaban, I was more inclined to believe my parents and looked up to the professor.

Dumbledore then introduced Professor Quirrell, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher. He looked like a real wuss of a man, jumping at any loud sound and a general skittish nature. I didn't really understand why my father was so desperate to have him work here. Still, who am I to question my father?

With introductions at an end, Dumbledore reminded students again that the third floor corridor on the right hand side was out of bounds before bidding us goodnight.

…to be continued…


End file.
